


「irendy」事后清晨

by nozoumi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoumi/pseuds/nozoumi
Summary: ·ooc·老早的约文·无病呻吟体，矫揉造作风
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 26





	「irendy」事后清晨

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc  
> ·老早的约文  
> ·无病呻吟体，矫揉造作风

窗帘有三层。最外层是不顶用的纱帘，浅紫色，像女人脖子上系蝴蝶结的纱巾。中内两层用金属扣并在一起，印花用欧式纹样，布料厚重遮光。晨曦从深咖水粉涂抹的隙间分缕散在水彩暗色浸染的屋内，孙胜完睁眼对焦后，从薄金眀区里瞧到了呈布朗运动的细小灰粒。

她动动手指，绑到腕骨的丝巾垫在指腹下腰背上，另一人肌肤的热度经纤维传导后如同触碰浅层热水流动包裹中的凉玉。洗发水的自然香在鼻腔内非常清晰，与之混合的是沐浴露、香水、汗液混合又经时间稀释后的清淡味道，甚至还有几分清晨的水露凉意。沐浴露令人联想到热气弥漫的浴室，香水是有意为之的诱惑，汗水则是情欲的附带产物，她难以找到准确的词语来概括这种气味，尚未完全清醒的大脑却指使她多发挥嗅觉的作用。她凑近裴珠泫的肩头，用鼻尖在那上面轻蹭。

浴袍伏在地上，正如昨夜她们互换着伏在对方身上。孙胜完闭眼，裴珠泫自水雾中走出、眉目含情笑靥如花的模样便灵动地浮现，水珠凝结滴落在乌黑发梢的末端，汇集成泉，无声淌进浴袍内里，廊道灯投下凝缓的琥珀，光影流转在褪去遮拦的象牙雕塑上。

裴珠泫自有高洁纯净不染尘埃的气质，又不免在肌肤相亲中显现艳色，偏偏欲擒故纵逼人带她堕落。孙胜完紧抓她腕骨，像握了莹润的玉，沿既定路线采撷伊甸的柑橘、葡萄，成熟果实泄出汁液，意外地具有青绿瓜果的微涩口感。或许孙胜完就是那条枝杈间盘踞吐信子的蛇——最好她是，蛇的生理天赋能让她更多地满足啃噬禁果的白兔子——裴珠泫以胳臂为接引，诱使她相缠环绕，共享美味的红苹果。

视野恢复明亮，孙胜完欲伸手去够手机，未果。裴珠泫姣好的睡颜近在眼前，鼻梁、脸颊、耳侧、后颈骨，无一不是上帝的杰作。她吸了吸鼻子，柔软触感触动的回忆条件反射地加大了揽抱的力度。一塌糊涂下泣声的恳求、占据主导后沙哑的调笑都清晰可闻，角色转换的反转魅力无时无刻不使她呼吸加速。睡梦中趴伏的女人散发着淡漠感，睡相又安详恬静如孩童，仿佛女孩到女人的转折随岁月凝固在裴珠泫身上，给予她在青涩与成熟、清纯与放荡、笨拙与自如间随意变换的本领。

她很喜欢裴珠泫的脖子，一个皮下遍布血管的重要部位。那里适宜留香，是汗水滴落的必经之地，是永远不能签上记号的关系契约签字处。

而裴珠泫偏爱的她身体的部位，任凭抓挠拍打、吻咬舔吸，一切混乱永远不为外人知晓。她喜欢从后方进入，用手提起孙胜完的腰胯，像做美甲那样平举着手进去，抵着内部凸起的软肉研磨，外面的手则肆意玩弄着那少有人见的地方，偶尔拍打，然后迎着骤然紧绷的身体更大力地破开意欲合拢的腔道。

“呀，收这么紧是不想要我动吗？”

真是讨厌的语气。孙胜完双手紧抓枕巾，思绪聚合又撞散，更讨厌的是她喜欢极了被这样称呼——还是她自己说出口的——心脏擅作主张地加速跳动，快乐使快感更易被中枢接受，润滑的水液也随之增多。

位置交换的下一次，孙胜完思索再三，强撑硬气地冒犯了实权者，情感失控带来的红莓烙在锁骨边缘，很好地隐藏在发丝暗影下。她在温暖的甬道内顶撞，缓慢地推动裴珠泫通向极乐的进程，在顶峰前夕收手，犹如假日放烟花故意让它火花迸溅而后哑火。身体颤抖痉挛，快感并未随之到来，高潮后的应激反应倒如约而至，未飨足便被饱腹的感受令裴珠泫十分不适又气愤，脚后跟后绕踢踹她腰窝还不够，几欲张开兔子嘴巴咬下来一块肉，孙胜完闷头继续攻她敏感点，不多时便撞出满室旖旎呻吟。

漫长的攀升期后，登顶拥有了解脱与摧毁的双重性质。裴珠泫期待预感中能够置她于死地的愉悦刺激，也惧怕高空坠落的失重感，因此表现出彻头彻尾的欲拒还迎。孙胜完并非初次处理此种情况，心知情动时刻人类不过自感羞耻的发情动物，毫不犹豫地送上禁果任堕落的造物品尝。汗、唾液、泪、沐浴露香水，她咬住裴珠泫仰抬起的颈，错觉中咬住了脆弱的咽喉，稍一用力就能彻底拥有手中鲜活的生命。

迟来的高潮来势汹汹，双倍烟花在她手指间爆裂绽放，极端的快乐使裴珠泫咽喉颤动着失声，在浪潮低点一抽一抽地哭。孙胜完的唇舌感知到猎物挣扎时呼吸发声的颤抖，这示弱的信号传递到她心底，泵入了色彩浓烈的爱意。爱情在此刻显现得淋漓尽致，纵使不留下证明的印记，孙胜完也能明确裴珠泫身体及心理的归属。

被欲望充斥的她方才食尽清甜的红苹果，自此无法再离开盘绕之蛇。

而一夜过后，情况似乎发生了变动。静谧房间中沉眠的裴珠泫回归了伊甸，好似清晨帘幕散入的阳光给予她救赎。孙胜完撑起上身，金棕与乌黑的发丝相杂。

突如其来的平静袭击了她。目光在裴珠泫微翘的睫毛上逡巡时，那张完美无缺的面具出现了破裂，一个活着的甘于沉沦的灵魂即将冲破她高洁神圣的外壳，继续堕落者与蛇的交缠。

那是她的女孩，她的女人，她的缪斯女神。

裴珠泫醒时眨了眨水汽朦胧的眼，下意识地转头朝向热源所在的地方，正顺着薄金的晨曦。孙胜完的金棕色长发在光下色泽明亮，漂亮的黑色眼睛有与发丝相近的色彩，皮肤开了磨皮滤镜一样莹白透亮，眉眼弯弯，嘴唇抿起可爱又温柔。

是漂亮的像阳光一样的孩子，裴珠泫下意识地想。

“欧尼醒了？”

“嗯。”

然后她说：

胜完，早上好。


End file.
